30 Day Yumikuri Drabbles
by Yurahybro
Summary: This is part of the 30 day NSFW challenge. Plenty of fluff and smut set in a modern day AU with our favorite lesbians. Will update every day for the next month!
1. Cuddles

Krista felt a sigh come from the warm chest pressed against her back. Ymir's freckled arms pulled her in tighter and Krista scooted back an inch more so there was no room left between them. Warm kissed were placed on her shoulders and then up to her neck. Krista hummed in approval. That was the thing about Ymir, she was always warm. She also got extremely cuddly after sex. Not that Krista minded.

Krista shifted around so that she faced Ymir. She was met with brown eyes staring at her seemingly bored, but Krista could see the affection behind them. Ymir blushed when Krista moved up to kiss her nose, her cheeks, then finally give her a quick peck on the lips. Despite the fact that she had literally been between Krista's legs a couple minutes ago, Ymir got embarrassed easily with displays of affection. Krista then nuzzled her head into Ymir's chest and enjoyed the feeling of being surrounded by warmth. The familiar smell of Ymir calmed her. She smelled like deodorant, sweat, shampoo, and apple pie from the bakery she worked at.

Ymir stroked her hair as they lay there together, drifting off to sleep. Krista enjoyed these quiet times, free of teasing from the sarcastic little shit that was her girlfriend. Of course she didn't mind that side of her, but the affectionate cuddly Ymir was what Krista enjoyed most. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was Ymir pressing a kiss on the top of her head and murmuring "love you".


	2. Kissing

The shrill sound of the alarm clock rang out, surprising Ymir for the thousandth time. She quickly shut it off and internally groaned. For a couple minutes she just lay there relishing the warmth and Krista next to her. A warm grin spread across her face when she heard a cute little noise come from Krista as she adjusted herself. Deciding it was finally time to get up, Ymir quietly got out from under the sheets and fast walked to the shower to get out of the cold as soon as possible. After a shower (unfortunately) alone, she dried off and started to change. As she was about to clip her bra on, a set of arms wrapped around her waist and a warm face pressed against her back.

"Good morning," Ymir chuckled. Krista just hummed tiredly in response and walked around to face her. She reached up to pull Ymir in for a kiss, who expected it to just be a quick chaste kiss. Pulling away, she was surprised when the arms hooked around her neck pulled her in again and their lips crashed again. This time Krista was much more aggressive about it and traced her tongue along Ymir's bottom lip to get her to open her mouth. Ymir moaned into the open-mouthed kiss and backed Krista up to the bed behind them.

Krista fell back onto the mattress and stayed in a sitting position. Ymir brought her knees up on either side of her and rested on her lap. Ymir just now realized that Krista had taken off her night clothes she wore during the winter and was naked beneath her. Getting even more heated up, she attempted to deepen the kiss, but Krista pulled away. Now that Ymir's head was slightly above her own, she took the chance to kiss along the tan neck suck at her collarbone. Ymir groaned in approval and ran her hands through Krista's hair. The sucking turned into small nips and bites along the freckled shoulders and hands reached around to stroke along the back of her neck. Ymir started breathing heavily and rocking her hips slightly into the blonde. Krista knew how sensitive the back of her neck was and grinned against the warm skin she was currently kissing.

Ymir brought Krista's face up back to kiss her hungrily and pushed Krista down onto the bed until she was laying down. Both of them scooted back a bit until they had enough room, all the while still kissing. Ymir was late for work that day and her manager gave her a glare when he saw the fresh marks on her neck, but she couldn't bother to care much.


	3. First Time

"Hey Ymir, do you want to come over today?" Krista mumbled, averting her eyes to the floor. Ymir started to form an idea in her head, but didn't want to get her hopes up. School had just gotten out and they were heading to Ymir's car.

"Sure babe, what for?" Ymir said with a wink. Krista blushed and hesitated before she answered.

"Oh you know. Studying. But my parents won't be home so we can be as loud as we want. Wait no, I mean-," Krista's blush deepened as Ymir chuckled.

"Well that's good to know. I'll make sure you study very loudly. It'll help you remember stuff for the test," Ymir said as they got in the car. Krista slapped Ymir's shoulder lightly and then looked down at her lap in embarrassment. As Ymir pulled out of the parking lot, she started to think about what they would most likely be doing in a little while. They'd been dating for a couple months now and had done stuff, but had never gotten to this point before. One of them was always too nervous or just not ready yet. But Ymir decided she was definitely ready today as long as Krista was.

The atmosphere in the car was a little awkward and Ymir was glad it was only a five minute trip. As she pulled into the large driveway, she saw Krista look up and meet Ymir's glance. Both were blushing, but each smiled at each other and got a little less nervous. They walked into the large house and Krista politely asked if Ymir wanted anything to eat or drink.

"No thanks, I was planning on eating soon anyways," Ymir teased. Krista looked down to try to hide her grin, but Ymir caught it. They headed to Krista's bedroom and once they reached the bedroom they both paused outside the door. Ymir wrapped her arms around Krista from behind and placed a kiss on the top of the head.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to," she murmured. Krista stood still for a moment, then reached out and opened the door. As soon as the door was flung open, Krista turned around and pulled Ymir down into a kiss. It started out open-mouthed and hungry. Ymir groaned in surprise when Krista bit down softly on her bottom lip and sucked on it. The two made their way to the bed quickly and in no time Ymir was straddling Krista's waist. They pulled back from their kiss for a moment to look at each other.

"Are you sure?" Ymir asked huskily and out of breath.

"Yeah. Are you?" Krista replied. Ymir nodded and gave a little smile. Krista's heart fluttered every time Ymir actually smiled and didn't just smirk. She pulled Ymir by the collar down to lock lips again. For a couple of moments they just enjoyed the feeling of each other's mouths. Ymir moved down to Krista's neck and started planting soft kisses down until her collarbone. She had to be careful not to leave hickeys where they could be seen since Krista's parents didn't exactly know she was dating or that their daughter was gay for that matter. She licked along Krista's collarbone, which made Krista's legs clench together and squirm slightly. The friction made Ymir even more turned on and she decided it was time for the shirts to go.

She leaned back from Krista into a sitting position and quickly lifted her shirt off. After tossing it to the side of the bed, she looked back to see Krista staring at her chest. Ymir wasn't very confident of her breasts since she was fairly flat-chested and Krista was much more blessed. To distract her girlfriend from staring any longer, she pulled at the bottom of the shirt beneath her and lifted it up over Krista's head. When she had settled back into the bed Ymir found herself staring as well and thanking whatever god might be out there. Krista's breasts were pretty large, especially when compared with her own and her stomach was toned but still had a little chub which Ymir found adorable.

Remembering the task at hand, Ymir moved back to Krista's collarbone and started sucking at a spot. Her teeth grazed over the spot and she soothed it with an open mouthed kiss. She looked up at Krista's flushed face and moved in to kiss her jawline. Both girls breath was coming out shakily and Krista was more than ready when Ymir brought her hands around to unclip her bra. It joined the other clothes on the floor and was soon followed by Ymir's own bra. Without taking a break to look at each other this time, Ymir quickly moved in and took a nipple in her mouth. One of her hands reached up to grab and grope the other one.

Beneath her Krista let out a breathy moan as Ymir lapped at her breast, then switched to sucking and tracing. She could feel Krista's hands on her back scratching her lightly. Krista let out an even louder moan when Ymir sucked hard on one breast and pinched the nipple of the other. Ymir started to feel the need to rub against something, so she tried rocking her hips slightly against Krista's. The girl beneath her responded by rocking her hips even harder. Ymir could feel herself wetter than she'd ever been and was sure Krista was feeling about the same.

"Ymir. Lower... please," Krista panted. Ymir detached her mouth from the breast and slowly licked and kissed her way down Krista's stomach. Hands played with the hemline of her pants and then moved to trace circles on her hips. Krista's hips bucked impatiently and Ymir obliged. Luckily Krista had worn shorts that day, so they were off in no time. Ymir ran her hands up and down Krista's bare thighs, enjoying the view of her only in her panties. She felt hands tug at her pants.

"You too," Krista said. Ymir undid her jeans and tugged them off with help from Krista. Ymir's hands finally pulled off the last piece of clothing from Krista and looked up to make sure there was no hesitation or doubt. Krista nodded vigorously at her and Ymir spread apart her girlfriend's legs and situated her head between them. Just seeing how wet Krista was brought on a whole new wave of arousal for Ymir. She moved in closer and traced her thumb along her slit. Krista's legs shook slightly and let out a sharp breath. Ymir spread apart her folds and gave one long lick across the length of the slit. The loudest moan yet came from Krista.

Ymir gave more long licks, then gave smaller more precise ones. Krista's hands grabbed Ymir's head and tried to guide her upwards, but she decided to tease her a bit more. She tried sticking her tongue as far as she could into Krista's hole and curled it when Krista started bucking her hips. Ymir placed her hands on her rocking hips and helped her thrust into her tongue. She could feel the walls begin to tighten, so she pulled her tongue out and started lapping and sucking at her clit. It only took a few more seconds before Krista whimpered and moaned as she came undone. Ymir licked up the leftover cum, which sent more jolts to the already oversensitive girl.

Ymir crawled over to Krista and flopped down next to her.

"Was it okay?" Ymir asked nervously. Krista looked up at her and smiled, still spaced out from her orgasm.

"It was amazing. Thank you," she said as she pulled her in for a kiss. When Krista began to recover the kiss got more and more heated until she got up and straddled Ymir.

"Your turn now," she whispered into her girlfriend's ear. She took the lobe into her mouth and sucked on it, nipping lightly every now and then. Then she traced the shell of the ear with her tongue and moved down to her breasts. Krista could sense how turned on Ymir was and wanted to relieve her quickly to take the edge off. She gave the same treatment to Ymir's breasts that she had recieved except mostly focused on the nipples. Even though Krista loved her small chest, it was rather hard to knead and grope.

Ymir began bucking her hips and one look told Krista that she was beyond ready. She removed Ymir's underwear and took in the sight of the girl she loved completely naked. Ymir's legs were already spread, so Krista got right down to business. She traced two fingers along the fold and found that Ymir was extremely wet. Not needing any preparation, Krista slipped one finger into Ymir and then a second after letting her adjust. Ymir's hips were rocking back and forth rapidly as Krista pumped in and out. After a minute or two they were perfectly in sync and Ymir was panting and letting out little groans.

Krista started to suck on the bud in front of her. Ymir let out the first moan so far and Krista was glad that she could make the usually quiet girl be loud for once. Ymir came hard and sudden. Krista slowed down to draw out the orgasm. After both lay there panting, Krista lay besides Ymir and was wrapped into her arms. The two fell asleep soon after.


	4. Masturbation

_Dammit Ymir_. Krista flopped onto the bed. Going to a funeral she could understand, but then taking an extra few days to go see the biggest wall in the US was something else. Who gives a damn about _that_? Unfortunately her girlfriend, who had been gone for almost a week. Krista rolled around on the bed in frustration and stopped when she took in Ymir's scent still lingering on the sheets and pillows. If only she were here right now.

Sighing, Krista resorted to methods she had rarely used since her high school days. They both had pretty high sex drives so there really wasn't any need to take care of business herself. Except in times like these. Krista stripped down to her underwear and laid back down on the bed. She reached into the drawer beside her to grab the small vibrator they sometimes used. Impatient to get the edge off, she started groping her breasts and tweaking her nipples. She moved the vibrator down to her clit through her underwear and moved it in circles.

So much pent-up sexual frustration made her almost ready to come just from that. She removed her underwear and put the vibrator back, turning it up a bit higher and continuing to play with her breasts. After only a minute or so she came hard, not having released for a while. After recovering, she found herself still not satisfied. She ran two fingers through her wetness and quickly put them inside herself. The vibrator was picked back up and moved to her nipples instead, switching off. Her hips thrust slightly to meet her fingers and she started panting Ymir's name . Another orgasm washed over her and she turned around on her stomach so she could take in the scent lingering on Ymir's side of the bed.


End file.
